


Speed

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Leo-Overs [14]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: “What-what the hell just happened?”





	Speed

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling, grammar, OOCness so much OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapters. I don’t own the Flash either

“Hey, Bree… can-can I talk to you about something?”

Bree looked up at the entrance of the lab to see Leo walking into the room. The teen looked awkward to say the least.

“Sure,” Bree said setting her tablet aside as she pulled her feet off the couch so there was more space for Leo to sit down, “What’s up? Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know, exactly.” Leo said as he carefully sat down on the other side of the couch with his hands on his lap, wringing together nervously as he stared down at them. Bree frowned.

“You don’t know?”

“It’s-It’s about Barry.”

At that Bree had to fight back hard against the urge to immediately scoot closer to Leo and squeal excitedly. Instead the girl gave a quick glance around the lab to make sure that they were alone. Last time she checked Adam and Chase were playing a game on one of the consoles upstairs, Mr. Davenport took Tasha shopping to make up for Eddy pranking her by dumping dog food and expired yogurt on her and Eddy was shut down for the week in accordance with the time out that Mr. Davenport put him on. Which basically meant that they had the lab to themselves, but that didn’t stop Bree from dropping her voice a little lower and scooting closer to the teen.

“Oh right, last night was…” Bree trailed off making a random gesture with her hand and Leo seemed to look away as he flushed. She didn’t have to finish her sentence for him to know what she was talking about.

Barry was Leo’s boyfriend? Partner?

They were dating and Bree was more excited about it when she found out than Leo was. When she found out that Leo was bisexual it was kind of a relief since she finally had someone that she could talk with about boys without feeling awkward about it like she did with Tasha or feeling terrified at the other persons possible reaction the way she did with Caitlin. Although Leo never seemed very impressed with the boys that she liked, it was still fun having someone she could talk to about that stuff.

As for how Bree found out that Leo liked other guys that happened on the same day that Leo met Barry.

Bree and Leo were partners in biology partners so they usually sat together in class, one day their biology teacher decided to spice things up by having a professional forensic scientist supervise one of their experiments, specifically an experiment where they were all expected to dissect a pig and categorize the organs inside the pig. Mr. Wilson called in a favors from a friend of his that worked for a police department up state, unfortunately all they could spare was one of the younger rookies that had started working there about three weeks before but Mr. Wilson decided that he would be good enough for a high school experiment anyway.

Doctor Barry Allen was a mess.

He was awkward, stuttered a lot and one look at him made it clear that he felt uncomfortable standing in front of a class of high schoolers that weren’t that much younger than he was. But he seemed to relax a bit once he actually started the class and it became clear to everyone that the guy was actually kind of brilliant. He stopped bumping into things and dropping random props that Mr. Wilson had set up around the class, slowed down from his rambled sentences to normal human sentences, making jokes and the occasional sarcastic remark that had the kids in the class giggling every now and then.

“He’s kind of cute.” Bree whispered more to herself more than anyone else as they started getting their tools out to dissect the pigs while Doctor Allan explained what they would be doing for the class and how their scores would be calculated.

“Yeah he is.”

“I mean he’s a little nerdy but-wait what?” Bree paused and she looked up at Leo with wide eyes when she realized that he’d spoken and Leo stared back at her with his own eyes just as wide, “I-uh…”

“Do you mean you think he’s cute as in he’s just cute or he’s _cute_?”

“I-I think he’s O.K.“

“Just O.K?”

“Yes-no-maybe… I don’t know.”

“Leo,” Bree started dropping her voice a little more, “Are you gay?”

“What-no! I like Janelle remember?”

“But you think Doctor Allen’s cute?”

“ _You_ said Doctor Allen was cute, I was just agreeing with you.”

“Davenport, Dooley. Pay attention this class counts for 20 percent of your final grade.” Mr. Wilson who was sitting at his desk in a corner of the class said and Leo quickly started setting out the tools again, “Yes, sir.”

“Hey c’mon guys, I know this isn’t really all that fun, but I swear it gets a lot more interesting when you have your own soulless carcass to cut up and take apart.” The man at the front of the class said causing some of the students to cringe and he paused, “Too much? Let’s just get started.”

“Leo-“

“Yeah, O.K he’s cute. Can we please talk about this later?” Leo hissed out and Bree’s eyes went wide before she caught sight of Mr. Wilson walking over towards them and quickly looked away.

It was the most fascinating Biology class that they’ve ever had, not that they haven’t dissected any animals before but somehow it was like Bree’s eyes had gone open for the very first time as she just kind of watched Leo from the corner of her eye while they worked. Leo seemed normal enough cringing as they made the first incision and barely resisting the urge to gag and complain when they took the pigs apart, until Doctor Allen started making his rounds around the class to check on the students’ progress. Bree had to stifle a laugh when Leo jumped in surprise and dropped a scalpel in his hand before quickly picking it up when the older man suddenly appeared behind him looking over Leo’s shoulder to look down at their work table.

“Not bad, although you kind of butchered the liver here.”  Doctor Allen said as he walked around to the front of the table, “And you should be a little more careful about that first incision. Cut right through, don’t stop in the middle.”

“Uh, yes sir.” Leo stuttered out as he looked down again and the man just gave him a smile, “As cool as it is to have someone call me sir, I’m really not that much older than you are. Barry’s fine. Or you know, I guess sir is O.K or Doctor Allen. Doctor Barry Allen sir, works too.”

“Doctor Barry Allen sir?”

“Yes, exactly just like that.”

“Wow, that’s some hidden ego you have there.” Leo mumbled out without really thinking about it and Barry hummed, “It’s nice having it stroked every now and then.”

“I’m sure that’s not all you like to have stroked.”

Leo’s eyes went wide when his brain finally caught up with what his mouth did, Barry suddenly flushed and Bree broke out into a fit of giggles. Thankfully no one nearby heard the exchange, so Leo could shut his eyes and cringe hard in embarrassment without the whole class playing audience.

“Well you’re not wrong.” Barry looked away and cleared his throat causing Bree to stop giggling while Leo just stared at him as he leaned over to look at the pig on her side of the table. “Not bad, miss?”

“Uh Bree, Bree Davenport.” The girl said quickly composing herself as she gestured to the teen beside her, “This is my brother Leo Dooley.”

“Brother?”

“My dad married his mom,” Bree explained and Barry nodded when the girl suddenly blurted out before she could stop herself. “He’s single, by the way. Leo, not my dad.”

“Bree!” Leo glared as he nudged the girl’s side with his elbow and Bree let out a hiss as she rubbed the spot with her arm, being careful of the pig’s blood on the gloves she wore, “What?”

“Right, I should-“ the older man said as he walked bag, stumbling over a back pack on the floor beside the next desk before he quickly caught himself and brushed it off with a short laugh as he looked over to the next work table.

“Ow!” Bree yelped when Leo nudged her again, “What?”

“I’m single?!” Leo hissed out with a glare and Bree just shrugged, “You are single, Janelle never agreed to go out with you.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Oh calm down, besides I don’t see what the problem is when you two were basically flirting with each other.”

“I wasn’t-“

“ _I’m sure that’s not all you like to have stroked. Well you’re not wrong_.” Bree said using her voice manipulation app to mimic their voices as she gave a smirk, “At least I was a little more subtle about it.”

“I-…” Leo cut himself off since he really had no argument for that one and Bree just shrugged, when she caught sight of Mr. Wilson again. “Like you said we’ll talk about it later.”

The class went on uneventfully and Mr. Wilson walked through the class with Doctor Allen to grade them, Leo kept trying to avoid eye contact while Bree fought to keep her composure before the bell rang and they all left for the day.

They went home and Bree managed to get Leo alone before dinner since he sort of disappeared for a couple of minutes after class and Adam and Chase were just in the way after school. Although they didn’t really get much sorted out since Leo just didn’t want to talk about it, until three days later when Leo went to find Bree.

Leo said that he still liked girls that much hadn’t changed; it’s just that he was kind of curious about guys too.

And that’s how it started, although Bree wasn’t entirely sure how Leo and Barry started since the awkward flirting they did in class didn’t seem like it could spark enough interest for them to suddenly start seeing one another, but Leo never seemed comfortable enough to talk about that particular scenario so she learned not to ask.

They’ve been together for three months from what Bree understands and in that time, they’ve had crisis after crisis some of which included her destroying her own chip before needing another one and Douglas moving into the house. So all in all, she isn’t that surprised that no one else has noticed that Leo’s been a little different lately. Bree knew, partly because she was a lot more observant that anyone else in the house including Chase with his supposed bionic senses and also because she’d usually ambush Leo for the details every time he came home from a date. Of course Leo didn’t call them dates he’d just say that they were hanging out.

But this time it’s different.

So Bree didn’t immediately bombard Leo with questions on what they did and where they went and whether or not Barry had a younger brother because the last date wasn’t just a date.

Leo had been talking about it for a while, mostly out of nervous energy because he didn’t know how to approach the situation without dying from embarrassment and Bree tried to talk him through it but ultimately didn’t get very far since she didn’t really know that much about the subject either.

Bree’s gone on dates.

She’s held hands with a boy, hugged and kissed. Even made out with Owen a couple of times but she’d never actually gone all the way before, so when Leo said that he thought he was ready to try it with Barry, Bree really had no idea how to respond before just telling Leo to discuss it with Barry. She thought about telling Leo to tell Tasha but ultimately decided not to since Leo would never tell his mother about it since the woman would undoubtedly lose her ever loving mind if she found out about what Leo planned to do with an older guy. Mr. Davenport was a definite no go, since he’d just end up telling Tasha which again would end up in total disaster. And Adam and Chase had even less experience than she did and Douglas wasn’t an option since Bree was sure whatever advice he’d give the teen would end up with Leo undergoing some kind of horrible life altering experiment.

In all honesty, Bree wasn’t so sure about Barry either. Sure it was kind of fun those first few weeks teasing Leo about his crush and talking about their dates every night but he was a little older. Twenty five to Leo’s sixteen, some part of her felt guilty for not telling Tasha. Even though Barry seemed like a nice guy it might’ve been better to tell her in case something happened, but she knew that Leo would never forgive her if she did so she kept it to herself and told Leo to just talk it over with Barry.

That was a week ago and now-

Leo took a deep breath before he blurted out, “Bree I need to tell you something, but-but you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

“I’m already keeping this a secret-“

“I know but this is different.” Leo interrupted and Bree frowned, “I need you to promise.”

“O.K. I promise.”

Leo let out a sigh, “Barry’s fast.”

“Ohkay.” Bree just stared at the other teen, not getting it at all until she remembered the last conversation they had and a light pink tinge spread over her cheeks, “Oh, well… I hear they have pills for that sort of thing.”

Leo blinked before he shook his head, “No, I don’t mean fast like that I mean…” Another deep breath, “I mean fast like you.”

“What-fast like me? What are you-" Bree started as her face twisted in confusion only to let out a gasp when it suddenly clicked, “Oh my God. You mean he has bionics too?”

“No, he doesn’t have bionics. He had this accident a while back-" Leo cut himself short as he let out a huff of frustration, “Look, I can’t tell you the specifics. But I promise he’s not bionic and he’s not a threat.”

Bree tried to wrap her mind around it but found that she couldn’t, there were a million thoughts all running around in her head asking how and why and exactly what she should do about it when Leo spoke again.

“Bree, promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

The speedster looked into his eyes to see the deep desperation there and she forced herself to take a deep breath in order to calm her nerves. “You’re sure he’s not a threat?”

“Absolutely.”

“Fine, then I promise.” The girl said as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and Leo seemed to sigh in relief before she spoke, “What does that have to do with what we talked about?”

Leo paused and his hands went back to wringing in his lap again, “We didn’t just talk about it last night-“

Bree paused, “Oh…”

“And he isn’t really used to his powers yet so-so last night-“

_Leo gasped when he was suddenly set down on the bed in Barry’s room when they’d been sitting on the couch in the corner space where Barry had set up a makeshift living room a second ago._

_It took a couple of minutes of convincing the older man that he really was ready to take the next step in their relationship  before he eventually agreed to it. Barry had tried to postpone it for another night but Leo knew that if he had any more time to stew over his decision then he’d lose his mind so he just moved over to Barry’s side of the couch and kissed the older man full on the lips._

_Barry kissed him again, this time tugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes while Leo did the same with his shoes before working to get his jeans off._

_“Barry.” Leo gasped when the older man broke the kiss to take off his shirt before moving back down to start kissing and biting down Leo’s throat. Leo wrapped his legs around Barry’s waist while wrapping his arms around his neck while Barry blindly reached over to his bedside table, a few loud thumps reached his ears as the older man probably knocked some things down in his efforts before he finally seemed to find whatever it is he was looking for only to pull back a few inches when he did. Both were breathing hard and Barry raked a hand through his hair as he glanced down to his left hand for a moment and Leo followed his gaze only to flush when he saw condoms and what looked like a bottle of lube._

_“Uh…”_

_“Are you sure you want to do this? Right now?”_

_“Yeah.” Leo said sounding a little breathless, “I’m sure.”_

_“It’s going to hurt.” Barry said seriously with a gleam of worry in his eyes as he looked down at the teen and Leo swallowed hard, “I want to do this.”_

_“God, you’re stubborn.” The raven mumbled out and Leo frowned, “Unless you don’t want to.”_

_Barry’s eyes went wide, “No, I-I do it’s just, I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_“I’ll be fine.”_

_The older man seemed to pause before he spoke, “There’s something I could try, just to get you through the pain faster.”_

_Leo just stared back at him in confusion, “Ohkay.”_

_“But I’ve never tried it before.”_

_“Is it dangerous?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Could I die from it?”_

_“Potentially.”_

_“You want to use your super speed don’t you?”_

_“Technically it’s not super speed, I basically manipulate my molecules to move at an accelerated rate making it look like I’m moving at superhuman speed but really-“_

_“Barry.” Leo interrupted and Barry let out a sigh, “Yeah, I want to use it. If I do it right then the first part will only hurt for a second and then we can move on to the good stuff.”_

_The teen gave a snort and shook his head, “And if you don’t do it right?”_

_“I could, theoretically, end up ripping you apart.”_

_Leo just stared at him and Barry started rambling again, “But the chances of that are slim to none, I mean according to my calculations it should work out fine as long as you keep still and I don’t use my full strength-“_

_“You’ve been thinking about this a lot haven’t you?”_

_“Just the last month.”_

_“Then why did you make me work so hard to get it in the first place?”_

_“It’s nice being wanted.” The raven said and Leo couldn’t help but laugh, “O.K.”_

_Barry paused, “Really?”_

_“Yeah, I mean it’ll only hurt for a second right? And you know what you’re doing… you know what you’re doing right?”_

_“Yeah, yes definitely.”_

_“O.K then.”_

_Leo said as he leaned back on the bed and Barry took the lube into his hand but not before leaning down to press a deep kiss on the teen’s lips that Leo returned before Barry pulled back and whispered._

_“You should take a deep breath.”_

_The teen did as he was told, taking a deep breath and holding it in when-_

_Leo isn’t sure what happened in the next ten seconds._

_The air around them suddenly moved as if the window had opened and a whirlwind was blowing furiously around them, suddenly his senses all cut off at the exact same time like he just stopped feeling completely and suddenly a scream reached his ears just before Barry collapsed right on top of him._

_“What was-AHHH!”_

_Leo screamed when everything suddenly hit him all at once at the exact same time._

_The teen’s back shot off the bed’s surface in an arch despite Barry’s dead weight on top of him and he stopped breathing. It was like the switch to his senses was suddenly flipped back on as he was hit with pain and discomfort mixed in with intense pleasure moving though his body and shooting like a bullet right up his spine, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head when something inside of him pulsed and forced warm static to rush through him. His body immediately reacted to the shock of sensations forcing their way through him and he came with another scream less than two seconds later, falling to the bed in shock as his lungs suddenly remembered to function and he started huffing deep panting breaths, chocking on air while his hands clutched at the shoulders of the man above him as he tried to get his body back under control._

_It was the most traumatic experience of his life._

_“That was great. Wanna go again?” Barry breathed out as he pressed a kiss on Leo’s shoulder, while Leo just kept holding onto him for dear life._

_“What-what the hell just happened?”_

_Leo panted out and Barry gave a snort as he pulled back a bit to look down at the teen only to frown at the shell shocked expression he found there, “What’re-“_

_Barry looked over at the analog clock that he’d knocked over onto the floor a few feet away that somehow managed to avoid getting fried only to swallow hard when he realized that only two minutes had passed since he started._

_“Oh shit.”_

“We tried it again and again and again.” Leo said still looking down at his lap unable to look up at the girl beside him, “Then we decided to call it quits, cause I just couldn’t anymore. I mean, I don’t remember what it was like being born, but I’m pretty sure that came close to feeling the same way.”

“He-he super speeded through sex… four times?” Bree asked trying to make sure that she understood what Leo was trying to say and he nodded.

“Ah ha ha ha ha ha!”

Bree laughed.

Honest to God, she tried not to but the mere idea of unintentionally super speeding through that just caught her completely off guard and had her fighting for air as she tried to push back the giggles but she couldn’t stop.

“I’m glad you find this so funny.”

“I-I-I’m sorry. I just he ha ha ha ha, ow ow side cramp-“

Bree fell over onto her side on the couch and Leo couldn’t help but start to smile before he started laughing as well, “This isn’t supposed to be funny.”

“But-I just-how?!” Bree asked this time sitting up straight while the giggles continued to rock through her and Leo shook his head, “I told you he isn’t used to his powers yet and… I don’t know, he got carried away.”

“I’ll say.” Bree said with a smirk, “I’m surprised you can still walk.”

Leo rolled his eyes, “Well he promised it would only hurt a second. I just didn’t know he meant that it would last that long.”

Bree barked out a laugh as she leaned back on the couch, “So now what?”

“We’re taking a break from that, at least until he figures it out.” Leo said with a sigh as he leaned against the couch as well, “That’s not how I imagined my first time going.”

Bree tilted her head, “I’m sure it’ll get better.”

“Maybe, I like him a lot you know but I don’t know how were going to make this work. He lives in another town across the country, he’s older than I am and now there’s this.”

Bree sighed, “Well, I don’t think distance will be a problem since he has super speed and as for his age, that wasn’t a problem before.”

“How do I tell my mom?” Leo said as he looked at her and Bree just looked away, “Does she have to know?”

“I don’t want to keep him a secret.”

“It might be better to keep him a secret, at least for now. Tasha isn’t the only one you have to worry about.”

“I guess you’re right.” Leo sighed and Bree looked up at him again, “And the other thing?”

“Other thing?”

“The super speed sex.”

Leo gave a snort, “Barry said he’d figure it out and I think he will; besides it wasn’t that bad… it was actually pretty good, it just went by really, really fast.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Leo looked up at the labs ceiling as he spoke with a small smile on his face, “Imagine being struck by lightning only it hurts for less than a second and everything else after it feels good. It only lasted for ten seconds but I had to wait an hour before my body recovered.”

“Wow.” Bree’s cheeks flushed and Leo looked over at her with a smile. “But you’ll probably figure that out on your own.”

“Wha-no! I only use my bionics to help people. We can’t all be as depraved as you and _Doctor Barry Allen sir_.” Leo laughed when she used her voice app to mimic his voice, “Yeah yeah.”

Suddenly Leo’s phone rang and he quickly shifted on the couch to reach into his pocket and pull it out to see who was calling.

The teen smiled, “I should get this.”

Leo said as he got up and walked across the room to answer the phone.

“Hello Doctor Barry Allen sir… Yeah? It’s O.K I swear. I had fun, I mean-Oh you did? That was fast. What?… Barry, slow down… What do you mean you’re already inside, inside where?”

Bree just watched Leo walk away only just noting that his steps were a little off causing the girl to snort in amusement when her cheeks just as suddenly flushed.

_“But you’ll probably figure that out on your own.”_

“As if!” Bree huffed as she picked up her tablet and started swiping through it again.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this on the fly cause the idea suddenly came to me.
> 
> I don’t know whether I’ll come back to it or not.
> 
> Please review


End file.
